sphinxandthecursedmummyfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:WikiEditor2013
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:WikiEditor2013 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Per Ankh (Talk) 20:21, February 25, 2013 Please refrain from changing the monster page layout. Appearance belongs under Description. Per Ankh ED 16:18, February 26, 2013 (UTC) WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU FOOL! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD WE WORKED ON THAT TEMPLATE? Per Ankh ED 16:18, February 26, 2013 (UTC) If you remove the templates again, I WILL ban you! Am I clear? Per Ankh ED 16:22, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry; I over-reacted. There are far easier ways to replace the image in the template than removing it entirely. We'd rather you NOT remove it as a great deal of work was put into it. Per Ankh ED 16:41, February 26, 2013 (UTC) I will talk to Kopakamata about updating the template. Per Ankh ED 16:42, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay, here's the plan. Until me and Kopaka can make an updated template, or if you think you can do better (create a sandbox page to fiddle with code in so as to not disturb the rest of the wiki if you wish.), the templates we have stay put. Per Ankh ED 08:20, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Incidents Hi WikiEditor2013, I'm Kopakamata97, the founder of this wiki as well as one of the two administrators. I’m contacting you in regards to a few scenarios that occurred between February 25th, 2013 and February 27th, 2013. First off, Per Ankh contacted you when you broke the page layout of the monster page on February 26th. You then proceeded to change the Monster Infobox template without first contacting an administrator – which is against policy. Overall, when you responded, you were cocky and arrogant when you responded to Per Ankh. Administrators work hard to keep the wiki in good shape – not to just one persons opinion. The wiki is also in a state of some remodeling – we’re working on it in order to get SATCM Wiki into a super-charged wiki with lots of information on it. Insulting the template’s appearance is not a wise idea, either. If you think you can create a better template, feel free to create one here – User:WikiEditor2013/Templates Sandbox. You also stated that you uploaded character art and that we posted an unfinished 3D model. The thing is, we want both. True fans like to see this kind of stuff as well. Before you judge the wiki’s appearance, stop and think about the effort we put into this wiki. If you feel we are treating you unfairly, take a look at our Wiki Court, which provides a justice system for users who are given ban warnings. Per ankh even mentioned that he over reacted, and he apologized. The two of us are currently working on a new template. I hope you take what you have just read to heart, as we don’t want to ban you…but if your behavior proceeds, we will have no choice but to do so. Regards, --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 01:55, February 28, 2013 (UTC)